


Her Brother's Keeper

by Ilthit



Category: The Violet Carlyle Mysteries - Beth Byers
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Secret Crush, Sublimation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Some secret longing is so secret you can't even admit it to yourself.
Relationships: Violet Carlyle/Kate Lancaster
Collections: femslashficlets





	Her Brother's Keeper

Violet rolled a fresh sheet of paper into her typewriter and began a story about a clever girl who watched the world and made her own conclusions about the character of each person she met; a girl who could look at you and tell you what you ate for breakfast, what the most secret wish of your heart was, and how carefully you had cultivated that total emptiness where another, more dangerous feeling might have been allowed to grow. In the story, Kate (the girl) laid out Marseilles cards and told people what they never wanted to hear, but needed to, putting the blame of her own acuteness on harmless pieces of carboard. There would be knives in the dark, and perhaps a ghost or two, because that was the sort of thing V.V. Twinnings wrote.

Violet stopped as she described the girl's (Kate's) freckled neck and the twist of her smile, choked by a strange longing in the deep empty parts of her. She couldn't imagine why.

"You're conservative," Kate had told her earlier that morning. "For all your frivolity, you really are rather old-fashioned."

She pulled the paper from the typewriter, balled it up, and threw it away.


End file.
